


6:36 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Footsteps caused Amos to look back before his bedroom door began to shut.





	6:36 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Footsteps caused Amos to look back before his bedroom door began to shut and he recalled the invisible enemy he defeated earlier by hearing him.

THE END


End file.
